Relatablepicturesofwatermelon
Essentially,Watermelon is the first Watermelon blog - created on March 18th 2015 at approximately 5-6am GMT, it became the host of screenshots of the Watermelon Steven - not to be confused with Baby Watermelon - and several edits. Watermelon Steven originates from the episode Watermelon Steven (Season 01, Episode 34). History RPoWatermelon was started after the mun, of whom will not have a disclosed url for personal reasons, found themselves reading through an argument between relatablepicturesofpearl and others. The drama was reminiscent to mun of an old group they participated in. In hope for a similar experience, they created their RPo (Relatable Pictures Of) blog. One of Watermelon's first actions on their new blog was to confront Centipeetle in battle - from sheer mass they were able to cause the enemy to flee, creating their most popular fight as of yet (21 March 2015, ~50 notes). After this moment, Watermelon came to a decision: they would fight any and all members of the RPo family. One by one. After a generous advertisement from the well-known RPo blog Rose Quartz (relatablepicturesofrosequartz, otherwise known as roseuniiverse ), Watermelon began to gain heat, spiraling to 50 followers in the span of just over a few hours worth of posting. However, so far Watermelon has not been included in any drama - save for the small amounts they cause for both themself and their temporary combatant. A common enemy - at least, in the eyes of Watermelon - is Centipeetle. Ever since their first interaction, it being the overall first for the Watermelon, they have been creating edits to depict violent interactions with the Centipeetle. While said enemy does little in return, Watermelon is quickly entertained merely by, for example, smackdown-ing him. Watermelon shares a rather patronizing relationship with his counterpart, referred to as Watermelon Steven (relatablepicsofwatermelonsteven) - while jokingly, they have engaged in arguments. Save from fighting, Watermelon tends to edit themselves - occasionally by request of other members of the RPo family - into screenshots of other episodes. The edits are always from Steven to Watermelon. These posts are usually reblogs of other RPO's posts, so as to not ruin opportunities. Relationships Cookie Cat : Cookie Cat and Watermelon's relationship built up from Cookie Cat's complaint of not being in the Skype group chat. Watermelon was the one to add them, and proceeded to make edits of their posts as suggested. Steven : Watermelon interacts with, namely, relatablepicursofsteven - said interactions are essentially Watermelon calling Steven a furry and telling him to leave. Occasionally, they will commence in an actual fight. Watermelon is not sure how these fights affect Steven, but it definitely amuses them. Garnet : Garnet was the main inspiration for Watermelon's blog - after joining the Skype group chat, they became friends enough for Watermelon not to fight her. Hopper : Watermelon ''did not ''eat Hopper. Nanafua : Watermelon has respect for Nanafua, both in her artistic prowess and her writing capability. They have engaged in many memes in the Skype chat, paying each other compliments in their ability. Galaxite : They fought once. The statue (gosh darned be it) prevailed through size. Lion : No Information Ronaldo : No Information it's too big.png|Watermelon fighting the statue of Galaxite, and ultimately failing due to inept size. is held.png|Watermelon holds their dear brother, Babymelon. cookie cat.png|Watermelon defends the dear Cookie Cat refrigerator from the pillow-wielding Centipeedle. faker2.png|Watermelon responds aggressively to the presence of another Watermelon. MOSH PIIIIT.jpg|Watermelon cordially invites Garnet to the Melon Mosh pit. Centipeetle i swear 2.png|Watermelon prepares the Watermelon Army for an attack on Centipeedle. Centipeetle i swear.png|They have Centipeedle surrounded. Nop.jpg|The truth is, you can't be invited to a mosh pit. You either join or die. Slam dunk 1.png|Watermelon prepares an attack, disguised as friendship. Slam dunk 2.png|SUPLEX! Category:Rpoblogs